Snapshot Of A Summer
by lil-miss-chocolate
Summary: Kurt and Puck sunbathe in the park. Entry for the Puckurt LJ Comm Diva-Off, prompt "All things summer!" Established relationship.


**Title: Snapshot Of A Summer**

**Author: lil-miss-chocolate**

**Rating: PG (barely)**

**Word Count: 800ish**

**Characters/Pairing: Puck/Kurt**

**Author Notes: Entry for the Puckurt LJ Comm. Diva-Off, prompt "All things summer!"**

**Warning: None**

**Spoilers: None**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. And my subconscious most likely stole that from somewhere too.**

**Summary: Kurt and Puck sunbathe in the park. Est. relationship.**

* * *

Kurt lay on his back, gazing up at the cloudless sky. There was silence around him; only the soft rustle of leaves and distant rumble of traffic reminded him he was lying in a park, not floating away on a cloud somewhere. He breathed in the scent of the grass, the wildflowers. He felt a slight tickle as some many-legged creature tried to scale his arm. He lazily flicked it off and closed his eyes. He loved it here; he could lie still and let the world go past, with all its worries and woes. He could forget the past, forget the future just enjoy the here and now. There was no-one here to taunt him, or mock him for holding a guy's hand in public. This was where he came to get away from it all.

Kurt smiled as he heard approaching footsteps. Only one other person knew about this place, this clearing in the trees.

"Hello, Noah."

The footsteps stopped, and he heard his boyfriend flump down next to him. "How did you know it was me?"

"Who else would it be?"

"I guess..."

The two boys laid next to each other, basking in the sunshine.

"Kurt?"

"Mm-hm?"

"You smell of sunscreen."

"It's nearly ninety degrees and my skin is practically translucent. Of course I'm wearing sunscreen."

"Smells like summer."

"I know. Sometimes in wintertime I just open the bottle and sniff. Cheers me up a little."

"Mm..." Noah sat up and leaned down to nuzzle at his boyfriend's collar bone.

"Don't leave any marks this time. I had to explain away the last- What?"

Puck had pulled up from his kisses with a grimace on his face, "Sunscreen does _not _taste good."

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're impossible."

"Seriously babe, have you tried it?"

Kurt sat up, turning to face his boyfriend. "Not voluntarily." He trailed his left hand down the taut muscles of Noah's bare arm. "I do love your arms," he said, his smile audible in his voice.

"They are pretty awesome, aren't they babe?" Noah reached up to caress his boyfriend's neck, and gently pulled him down for a kiss. Their lips met, and Kurt felt the same rush that he did every time he kissed his boyfriend. He could still hardly believe how lucky he'd been - so many girls had tried to tame Noah Puckerman, the school stud, but only Kurt Hummel had managed it. Half the female population of Lima had looked on jealously as the two had been made homecoming kings.

Kurt rested his hands on his boyfriend's well-muscled chest as they kissed. A slow, lazy kiss - it was too hot to do anything more. As he pulled back, he moved so he was lying in the crook of Noah's arm, his head resting on his burly shoulder. He thought about the summer ahead, days of blissful lazing in the sun. A golden summer. But that summer had to end, and then he was going off to college, leaving Noah behind in Lima.

"What do you think will happen, Noah? To us, I mean?

"I don't know." Noah's frank honesty didn't surprise him.

"What do you want to happen?"

"I want to be with you. I've never been happier since we got together; you stop me going mad when things get too much. You were there for me when I needed you the most."

Kurt's voice came out very small, "And... do you still need me?"

"Very much. I don't know what I'll do when you're away."

"Me neither." Kurt buried his face in his boyfriend's chest, holding him as close as he could. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Noah wrapped his arms around him, never wanting to let him go. He didn't want Kurt to go away, somewhere he couldn't see him, couldn't hold him, couldn't protect him from the bullies and bigots. Somewhere he couldn't keep him safe from all the abuse sure to be bound his way. "I'll come and visit you. Make sure that no-one's hurting you."

Kurt smiled into his chest, "My bodyguard."

"I mean it, Kurt. If anyone gives you any trouble, you call me, and they won't even find the bodies."

"Thank you. I'll feel better knowing I can call you if... if it all gets too much."

They stayed that way for a long time, neither wanting to move.

"Do you think we'll be able to do it, Noah? Stay together, I mean?" Kurt's worried tone was clear.

"I hope so, babe. I hope so."

There was a pause in which Kurt snuggled closer. "Love you."

"Love you too."

He was safe here, in the arms of the man he loved, curled up on the fresh green grass. And right here and now, that was all that mattered.

* * *

**I wrestled with this for a few days, then I got to the stage of "This is as good as it's gonna get". So I hope you liked it :-)**


End file.
